Living in His Brother's Shadow
by zombiepop69
Summary: Hannibal Niccals,ever since his baby brother was left on his father's door step, he was always compared to him, and eventually living in his shadow of becoming a rock star. There is only so much one can take. rated T for language
1. His Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz at all, nor do I own the many other characters that are present within the Gorillaz Realm. Thank You. Part of this story was based off of Murdoc's biography in the Rise of the Orge story.

This is a story about, and only about Hannibal Niccals. Yes Murdoc and Jacob will be in it but as major parts, because they are his family. Thought that I would share that will you right now. Hope you enjoy it

---Zombiepop69

All was quiet in the small Stroke on Trent home of Jacob, and Hannibal Niccals. All that was heard was the loud snores from Hannibal himself, passed out on the raggy couch from the previous night of binge drinking, and going to numerous underground punk concerts. That silence was broken when an angry Jacob bust through the door with loud old English cusses and the loud screech from some kind of devil bird. "Get the Naff out of Here you oily son of a bitch!" was what startled Hannibal so much that he fell off the couch. "Oww!" he said as he landed on his many peirced face. Hannibal had a long, thin mohawk which was dyed a rich, neon green. His scarred face had two large mutton chop sideburns, a bull nose ring, piercing right under his bottom lip ,and both eyebrows pierced, the left had a large scab, from a resulting infection that arose from when he first had it done. But what really stood out about his whole face was the fact that both of his eyes were not of the same color. One black, the other brght red. Is he blind in that eye? is what many would ask. He never answered, so we will never know.

"Where is that boy...HANNIBAL!!" Jacob yelled. "What!..." Hannibal replied while rubbing the back of his neck and following the sound of his father's voice. Just as he entered the kitchen a large basket was thrown into his gut. "OFF!...What the bloody Hell is this?" Hannibal asked as he winced. "Don't know...It was left on the doorstep, the odd thing was, is that it was surrounded by at least a dozen, dirty crows."Jacob replied with his eyes closed and a lit cigarette on his sticky lips. Hannibal looked out the window. Jacob was right there was about 12 devil birds flying around the house, and one landed on the window sill and started to peck at the glass. Hannibal put the basket down on the table, and opened up the window to shoo the bird away. The big oily bird, cawed in his face then joined the rest of the lot. "Get the Fuck outta Here ya Bollocks!" Hannibal screamed as he shook his fists in the air, then slamming the window shut so hard that it almost shattered. "Hey Dad...I think they were ravens not crows.." Jacob rolled his eyes. "I dont' give a fuck... lets see whats in the basket. It better be food or something, cause I spend my check down at the race track." Hannibal sighed. "I guess that means..." Hannibal shut his eyes real tight. "That's right, you are gonna be preforming at the local pub talent show for the rest of the week, if we wanna eat this month." Jacob repiled in a sharp toothed grin while grabbing the back of his son's neck with his cold, calmly hands from the winter cold outside.

"Great...just great" Hannibal thought to himself,but not daring to say it aloud, for the fear of getting pumbled by his brut of a father. Hannibal and Jacob sat down at the kitchen table and they both starred at the basket. "Well?...go on.." Jacob said as he pushed the basket towards his son. "Oh no...you look first." Hannibal replied and pushed the basket to Jacob. The reason he did this is because about two years back, Hannibal was sitting on the couch watching the telly, when his dad came in with something beind his back. To his dismay, it was a practical joke he was playing. Jacob pulled out a napsack and handed it to Hannibal telling him it was an early birthday gift, but when he looked inside, a rabid cat dove on his face, and tore him to shreads (thus why he was many scars on his face). Hannibal didn't know if this was another trick and he wasn't taking any chances. "Fine...big baby.." Jacob said under his breath. He flipped over the twisted blue blanket, and behold... an infant baby boy. "GAHH!" Jacob yelled and nearly fell out of his chair.


	2. Murdoc the little Snot

"What the Fuck!?" Hannibal yelled and he went and leaned over the basket. Low and behold, was a small infant boy, a little chubby,(but what baby isn't?), with raven black hair, olive colored skin, and something that hit a little too home for Hannibal. The boy had two mismatched eyes, one red, and one black. "Hey Dad?...I think you better take a look at this." Hannibal said while pointing a finger in the baby's face. Jacob leaned over the basket. "Bloody Hell! Oh Satan that better not be Lily Barton's kid." Jacob said in agitation. "Dad! You did it with that crazy bird at that asylum down town!" Hannibal replied in shock. "_Dad! You did it with that crazy bird at that aslyum! _( repeating in a sacrastic voice)...AHH SHUT UP!!" Jacob yelled. Jacob's strong deep voice had startled the little one and he began to cry. "Great! Just great!" Jacob said to himself and he picked up the baby. "Are we gonna keep him?' Hannibal asked with a sigh, while tugging at his mohawk. "Fuck ya! I can milk some more money out of Parliment with more kids around the house" Hannibal was not too thrilled with the news. He knew that his father was not going to take care of the baby, and he was going to get suck with the parenting job,Hannibal was really responsible for his age (he's 12). "Well, whats his name?" Hannibal asked while lighting a cigarette. Jacob thought long and hard about it. "I've got it. Seabastin. Yeah thats a good strong name." Hannibal coughed a bit on some smoke and saliva from hearing this. "Seabastin? ummm sure...right." Jacob did not like that reply. "Whats the fucking matter with you? Thats a great name. That's the name of your grandfather!" Jacob snapped. Hannibal put his hands in the air like he was a criminal that was just nabbed by the police. (he's down this before) "Okay, okay, I just don't think its THAT strong. What about...I don't know... Muds.." Jacob looked surprised. "Muds?" Hannibal nodded. "Yeah Muds, ya know, short for Murdoch." Jacob had a disgusted face. "How do you spell that?" Hannibal rolled his eyes "M-U-R-D-O-C-H." Jacob shook his head. "Drop the H, and thats his name than. Murdoc Seabastin Niccals" Hannibal grins "He sure is persistant" he thought to himself. "Here...take him, I've got work to do." Jacob literally threw the baby into Hannibal's gut. "Work? what work ,sleeping and drink your life away ya bastard." Hannibal whispered under his breath.

Hannibal brought little Murdoc into the living room, so he could lay down and play some records. He put on his favorite "The Sex Pistols". He laid Murdoc down on the couch., and he kicked his little chubby legs to the music, mostly the bass line. "Mmm this kid's got a hidden talent" Hannibal said outloud. He sat down on the couch next to the baby. "Now listen here you little snot." Hannibal tried to sound like a tough guy, pointing a finger in the baby's face. "Just because your my little brother doesn't mean I'm gonna treat ya special. There are some rules around hear ya gonna learn in the Niccals household." Murdoc cooed and kicked his chubby legs. "One: Stay out my my way and of course Dad's way. Two: Your on your own from day one, that means if your hungry you learn to feed yourself, you need money, don't come crying to me you steal it or what evea. Three:..." Hannibal suddenly stopped. Murdoc had grabbed his pointer finger. His entire hand wrapped around it. Hannibal softened up a little bit. He sighed and ran his rough hand through his mohawk. "Alright, enough's enough, I'll wait until ya older to tell you about three." Little Murdoc gave out a small, yawn. " Okay snot, I guess its time for a nap... Why do I get stuck with all this shit." Hannibal said with agiataion. He then picked up little Murdoc and took him to his room. There he laid him down in his bed to take a nap.


End file.
